Twiheart
by PeonyLove
Summary: Jane is a new student at Forks HS, she meets a good friend, Bella, and a mysterious blonde character named Jasper. Will she have the ability to love someone like Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

March 2nd 2015. 7:30 AM. The parking lot of Forks High School, Forks Washington.

I pulled my old blue two thousand and five Toyota corolla into a parking spot, took a deep breath while clutching on to the steering wheel. _You can do this_ I thought to myself. Could I? I had just driven eight hundred and six miles over the course of two days. I got in around six o'clock last night. Let me tell you, driving from Carson, Nevada to Forks, Washington by yourself is not amusing. Yeah, my dad offered to come get me, but I liked the open road. I spent most of the time thinking. Thinking about life, about how my life was going to change in a matter of days. When my mom and dad divorced about 12 years ago, my father stayed in Forks like he has his entire life while my mother took me and moved us to Nevada where some college friends of hers lived. Now, my mother is traveling the west coast with her band and thought that it would be a better fit for me to live with my father and my older half-brother for the time being.

I took one last look in my rear view mirror, my brunette bangs swept over my glasses wildly. I gave them a quick toss and got out of my car. I held my school schedule in my hand and walked into school. First period was chemistry, I walked in to room 173 and greeted the teacher who was still sitting at his desk.

"Hello, I think I'm in the correct class, are you Mr. Frederick?" I asked shyly.

"I am indeed" he replied "you must be Ms. Jane Hart?"

"Yes, sir." He handed me a lab book and a textbook and told me to sit in the third row back. I sat down next to a girl with light brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said with a grin.

"I'm Jane, nice to meet you." I replied trying to be as kind as I could.

"So you're like new here right?" She asked. "You'll blend right in. Don't worry."

"Thanks." I felt a wave of relief after she said that. The bell rang and Mr. Frederick started teaching. After about 10 minutes another girl walks in.

"I'm sorry, I had to change my schedule. I'm Isabella Swan, a new student."

"Ah two new students in one day. Ms. Swan you may sit in the third row back, next to Mr. Cullen." He handed her the same lab book and textbook and she took her seat. While Mr. Frederick droned on and on about cell division I took notes and occasionally spaced out. What got my attention was the bell and the screeching of a chair as soon as the bell rang. Gee, I guess someone really wanted to get out of this class more than me.

I walked up to the new girl, I thought since we were both new I could find a friend in her.

"Hi, Isabella?" I asked hoping I got her name correct.

"Just Bella." She replied with a smirk.

"I'm Jane. I'm new here too. I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me."

"Sure, I could use someone to talk to." As we were walking she was kind of quiet. Until she bluntly asks me "Do I smell?" I paused.

"What?" I asked.

"Do I smell? The kid that was sitting next to me in Frederick's class was covering his mouth when I sat down… I just wanted to make sure I don't need to reapply deodorant or something." I leaned in and took a whiff.

"No, you smell like strawberries." I said.

"That's weird… Anyway, what's your next class?" She asked.

"History, Mrs. White." I stated.

"Damn, I have gym. Well I'll see you at lunch." She said. I stopped in front of room 203 as she walked away.

When I walked in I saw Mrs. White grading papers. I walked up to her desk.

"Hello, my name is Jane Hart, I'm a new student." I said and smiled. She looked up from her desk and grinned.

"Ms. Hart, very nice to meet you. You may sit in the last row in the back." I took my books and went to my seat. I sat down next to a very attractive guy. His hair was golden like the sun, with deep mysterious black eyes, and his skin was pale but went well with his blue sweater.

"Ms. Hart, we're having a pop quiz today, you do not have to take it but you will have to make it up tomorrow." Mrs. White states.

"Oh no that's fine, I'll take it today." I said. History was one of my better subjects. Not as good as English but I could hold my own.

A few minutes after the bell rang Mrs. White passed out the pop quiz. Groans arose from the classroom but were quickly dismissed. I looked down at my quiz and breezed through most of it. Until question seven: "What attack began the Civil War?" I knew the answer, I just knew it, but I couldn't think of what it was. My anxiety grew more and more. I felt a calming nudge in my forearm. The guy next to me got my attention and pointed to his answer. It all came back to me. I wrote down my answer and glided through the following questions. Mrs. White came around and collected our tests. I looked over at the ruggedly handsome classmate sitting next to me and gave him a small grin.

After Mrs. White's class it was lunch time. Finally I'm starving. I was walking down the hall when an all too familiar arm hooks me around my neck.

"Hey little sister." He says.

"Come on, Bran not here." I said releasing myself from the headlock. Brandon is my older brother who is a senior and like two times my size. "Are you going to lunch?" I ask.

"Hell no! Seniors don't eat lunch with Sophomores." He said flicking me in the arm.

"Good, I don't need you cramping my style." I said letting out a chuckle.

"Your style? Yeah right. I'll see you at home Jane." He said as we parted ways.

When I arrived in the cafeteria I picked up a tray and walked the line to get food. I picked up an apple, a bag of chips, and a diet coke. After paying for my meal I sat down next to Bella and Jessica.

"Very interesting lunch you have there." A boy named Mike says.

"Yeah, well I wasn't going to eat that slop." I said pointing to his tray of mystery meat. Everyone at the table laughed. Just then I noticed Bella staring at some people at a lunch table across the cafeteria, the mystery man from my history class was there along with the guy who thought Bella smelled bad in our chemistry class. I nudged her with my elbow. "That's the guy from our chemistry class." I said.

"Oh you mean Edward." Jessica states. "Yeah he's totally weird… but totally hot too."

"What do you know about them?" Bella asks.

"Uhm, well they're all Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids, but they're also all together. Like together together. Which is weird." She says.

"They're not actually related, Jess." A girl named Angela says.

"But they live together, it's weird. So the big one, that's Emmet, he's with the blonde girl Rosalie. The little dark haired girl that's Alice, she's really weird, she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. Then there is Edward." She announces. I couldn't take my eyes off of him… Jasper.

"Enough about them let's talk about us. When are we all going dress shopping?" Angela asks.

"Oh boy can't wait." Mike says in a sarcastic high pitched girl voice.

"Shut up" Angela says while throwing a carrot at Mike "I mean us girls. Maybe Wednesday after that field trip?"

"It's good for me. What about you two?" Asks Jessica. Bella and I look at each other.

"Yeah sure." I say breaking my gaze from the other table.

"Sounds good to me." Bella adds.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk through the front door of my dad's house and let out a sigh as I drop my purple jansport to the floor.

"Need a beer?" My dad hollers from the kitchen. I walk in to see him standing in front of a drawer full of take-out menus.

"I'm going to need something harder than that." I say looking over his shoulder to see which menu he's holding.

"Rough day? It will get better." My father says. "Alright looks like we're ordering from the China Wall tonight."

In walks Brandon and his friend "Dad, can Jared stay for dinner tonight?" He asks. My father nods his head and the two return to the living room where they continue to play some shooting game on the xbox. I follow after them and sit on the loveseat watching their game.

"Jane can you go somewhere else? I think you're messing up Jared's kill streak." My brother teases. I lay my eyes on Jared, a fit Junior at a Quileute reservation high school. His hair is shoulder length and black to match his big puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but blush a little bit. We ate dinner and chatted until Jared left. I cleaned up the kitchen where we ate our Chinese food and put the leftovers in the fridge.

Later that night as I was lying in bed I could not help but think about the guy from my history class. Gorgeous blonde locks of hair flowing past his ears with his black eyes I could get lost in. I suddenly felt very calm as I fell asleep.

The next day none of the Cullen's showed up to school. Wednesday, however, was a field trip for all of the chemistry sophomore students.

"Do you think he'll be here?" Bella asks me as we stand in the parking lot waiting for the bus to drive us to the greenhouse.

"Who? Edward?" I ask her in reply.

"No, the Pope. Yes, Edward." She chuckles at me.

"He's over there, can't you feel him staring at you." I say as I nod over to the direction where he and his family are standing. I lock eyes with Jasper and immediately feel my face flush as I look away. When I look up, Mike appears in front of Bella and me.

"Bella, I uh, I was wondering if you were going to the dance… and if you were interested in going to the dance, with, uh, well with me." He asked nervously while scratching the back of his head. Bella looks at me and then back to Mike.

"Oh Mike, that's sweet, but I'll be in Jacksonville with my mom. Non-refundable ticket. Sorry. Why don't you ask Jessica?" She replies sweetly.

Just then the buses arrive and we all climb on board.

When we get to the greenhouse we get this long lecture about respecting the plants but I can't focus because I feel like I'm being watched. I look over my shoulder at the blonde mystery man from my history class. I scratch my chin with my shoulder and look back at Mr. Frederick. We start walking through the greenhouse looking at all sorts of different plants.

"Excuse me, could I talk to Bella for a moment?" A soft voice asks from behind. It's Edward. I smile widely at Bella and nod.

"Have fun." I exclaim. I walk along by myself until I feel someone next to me.

"Hello" I hear someone say. I look over and it's him. "I'm sorry we didn't get to officially introduce ourselves. I'm Jasper Hale." He says holding out a small daisy he must have plucked from one of the flower beds.

"I'm Jane. Jane Hart." I say taking the daisy. "You know that's not respecting the plants." I say to him holding the daisy up. He chuckles a bit.

"I'm sorry, ma'am" his voice had a certain southern inflection to it. "I just thought someone as pretty as you should have something as pretty as this little flower." I blushed and looked away.

"Well thank you, sir." I say looking back at him, twiddling the daisy stem in between my fingers.

"You may have noticed that I wasn't in school yesterday. I was wondering if there was any chance that you took notes in Mrs. White's class." He says. Oh great, the only attention I get from a guy is him asking for notes. My face drops a little.

"Oh, sure. Uhm I can text them to you if you want. Here, I'll give you my number." I say pulling out my phone.

"I'm afraid that won't be good." He says, I look at him with confusion in my eyes. "You see, I'm the type of guy who needs to sit down and have someone explain it to me. If I were to take you out to dinner so we could look over our notes together, that would help me a lot." He smirks a bit which make my legs feel like jello.

"Tonight, seven o'clock. The diner in Port Angeles?" I ask him. Jasper nods his head.

"Yes, ma'am. Oh, and also, I'll still take that phone number." He says flashing his teeth at me and winking while handing me his phone. I punch my number in and give it back to him. Just then Bella calls my name, it's time to get back on the bus.

Later in Port Angeles, Bella and I are sitting on the windowsill of a dress shop. Jessica is raving over a pink dress that squishes her boobs up too much and Angela is in a purple floor length gown.

"Aren't you going to try any on?" Angela asks us. We look at each other and chuckle.

"Dances aren't for me." I say.

"Me neither, I'm too clumsy." Bella replies. Just then I get a text.

 _"_ _Don't forget about our date tonight, darlin'."_ It reads. Jasper. I immediately feel my face get red as I smile ear to ear. As I feel my face go back to a normal color three frat boys tap on the window and catcall all of us. We look around at each other disgusted.

"So I'm going to go to the bookstore around the corner. Jane do you want to come with?" Bella asks.

"Yeah that sounds great." I say. "Hey we'll meet up with you guys later, Jess that looks awesome on you." Jessica's face is beaming.

We walk down the street to the bookstore. As we were walking I was checking my phone every five minutes to make sure I wouldn't be late to the diner.

"Do I look okay?" I ask Bella. I was wearing light colored tight fitting jeans and a black t-shirt. My hair was in a low messy bun with my fringe swept over my glasses.

"Yeah, what's with the back pack though?" Bella responds.

"I have plans tonight. A study date." I say biting my lip.

"With a boy? Who is he? Anyone I know?" Bella eagerly asked.

"It's that one guy Jasper Hale." I say blushing a bit.

"Jane. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Bella reminds me.

"Oh right," I say with disappointment in my voice "well we're just going over some notes. He's in my history class." I say. Bella buys a few books about urban legends and we walk out. As we walk down to where Bella's truck is we are instantly swarmed by a pack of at least 5 guys. Those frat boys from earlier brought more friends.

I could feel their hands on me, pulling at my belt loops, touching my face. I tried to push them off of me but there was too many. I heard tires screeching in the background, please don't let it be more boys. It was.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper and Edward get out of the car and run over to us, plucking the guys off one by one. The look in Jasper's black eyes were pure hatred and anger. Jasper held out his hand to me when most of them were knocked out on the ground, the rest ran away. I took his hand which was as cold as ice. I didn't mind, it was soothing. He took me to the car, and Edward took Bella. Edward sped off. There was arguing in the front seat from Bella and Edward, but all I could think about was Jasper.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a soft voice that could make me melt like butter on a warm biscuit.

"Yeah." I say as I nod my head. Edward drops us off at the diner and takes Bella home. We were seated in minutes.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask him.

"Edward found me in my car out front. He needed help looking for Bella." He replies.

"Thank you." I say shyly while looking down at my lap. I feel a finger tap on my chin to make me look up.

"Any time, darlin'." He clears his throat a bit and looks at me, except, this time his eyes aren't black. They're a golden brown. Curiously I stare into his eyes. "You see," he starts talking again breaking me out of my trance "I feel very protective over you."

"Over me? Why?" I ask.

"You're different from the others. Too nice to see hurt." He responds. I take a deep breath and try to collect my feelings. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I reached over to my back pack and pulled out my note book.

"So yesterday, we went over the final battle of the civil war." I start. I continue on with reading my notes to him. He watched me intently with his head resting on his hand, occasionally smirking when we would make eye contact.

"May I tell you something, Jane?" He asks. I nod in response. "It's very hard not to kiss you right now." I felt my face turn bright red.

"I imagine it must be even more difficult since you have a girlfriend." I reply sternly.

"Girlfriend? Alice? Everyone thinks that we're a couple, but in all reality she's just my very best friend, and I look at her as a sister." He says. I became embarrassed. Suddenly his cool hand touched my forearm and calmness swept over me.

"It's eight thirty, my dad is probably wondering where I am, uhm I'm sorry I have to leave." I say as I put my books in my bag and stand up. I look at him. "Oh, I actually rode with Bella… Do you mind giving me a ride home?" I ask.

"Not at all, ma'am." He says standing up taking my bag. When we arrived at his car he of course proved himself a gentleman and opened my door for me. I took my bag and sat in the car, buckling my seatbelt.

We pulled into my gravel driveway, he got out and opened my door before I could unbuckle my seat belt. I stood up and made eye contact with him, smiling like a dork. I heard the front door open, it was my brother.

"Jane, it's about time you came home. Dad's been worried." He said sternly.

"One second." I told Brandon. I looked back to Jasper. "It's difficult for me not to kiss you right now." I say smirking.

"Then why don't you?" He asked chuckling. I glanced back over to my brother on the porch with his arms crossed, glaring at me.

"Bran would kill both of us." I whisper. I walk away slowly, as I reach the porch steps I turn around and wave goodbye to Jasper who was already in his car. He gave me a wink and drove away.

I get inside and take my shoes off, still smiling and thinking about tonight's events. "Where were you?" Brandon asks me.

"I went dress shopping in Port Angeles, then I was studying with a friend." I reply.

"He looked like more than a friend to me, Jane." Just then my father walks out of the kitchen to greet me.

"There she is. Where were you?" My father asks.

"With a boy." Brandon responds.

"Brandon stop, I was with a few friends. We went dress shopping then we were studying." I say. My father rubs the top of his head and sighs.

"Well, better go get some sleep." He says pointing to the stairs. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and glared at Brandon as I walked up to my room.

 _Buzz Buzz._ My phone vibrates in my pocket. I put my phone on my side table and fish out pajamas from my dresser. I change my clothes and lay down in my bed. _Buzz Buzz._ My phone vibrates again. I grab it and notice a text from Bella, and a text from Jasper.

" _Didja get lucky on your date? ;)_ " Bella asks. I respond " _No, did you? Lol._ "

Jasper texted me too. " _Next time I'm going to get that kiss, whether your brother is around or not._ " I smile widely.

" _I told you Bran would kill both of us if he saw you kiss me._ " I hit send and waited for a response.

" _I'd make sure no one would lay a finger on you while I'm around._ " I giggled a bit to myself.

" _Goodnight, Mr. Hale._ " I respond.

" _Goodnight, darlin'._ "


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jasper and the rest of his family weren't at school. I texted him at lunch. " _If not coming to school is an excuse to ask me on a date you need to think again._ " I hit send and bit my lip. School days were boring without Jasper around. I took notes, and talked to Bella most of the day.

"So are you two coming?" A boy named Eric asked Bella and me.

"Where?" Bella asked.

"La Push, it's this beach down on the Quileute reserve." Angela says. "Surfing, whale watching, it's cool."

"Sounds fun." I say biting into an apple. "I'll be there." Bella nods her head in agreement with me as the bell rings.

Later, we all met up at La Push. Jessica, Mike, and Eric are all dressed to surf while Angela, Bella, and I, are sharing a blanket while sitting on the beach. "I'm going to take a walk, want to come?" Bella asks Angela and me.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to watch Eric surf a little bit more." Angela says chuckling.

"I'll go." I say standing up. As we're walking Bella tries explaining that she thinks the Cullen's are some sort of mythical people. Vampires or something. I brushed it off. "You're not going back to that book store again." I say laughing.

"No, Jane you don't understand, the other day a car was sliding in the school parking lot, it almost hit me. Edward was all the way across the lot but suddenly he was right in front of me, he stopped the car with his hand." She said. Just then Brandon comes up behind me and tackles me.

"Little sister, what are you doing here?" He asks me.

"Come on, Bran. Get off." I say pushing him off of me. Bella helps me up laughing a little. Jared walks over to me and brushes my back off.

"You okay?" Jared asks, his hand trailing a little far down my back.

"Yeah," I say moving aside and fixing my glasses "thanks."

"Hey, Jane. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out to dinn-" Jared's question was cut off by the ringtone of my cell phone.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I say walking away from Jared. "Hello." I answer the phone.

"Am I bothering you?" A familiar voice says. It's Jasper.

"No you actually saved me. As usual." I say to him.

"From what this time?" He asks.

"Just someone fighting for my attention." I say looking back at Jared horsing around with Bran while Bella talks to one of their other friends, Jacob I think his name is.

"Well, what if I come pick you up and take you away." He says.

"Very tempting. I'm at La Push beach." I say biting my lip.

"La Push? Well, actually," he paused, did I say something? "in that case why don't you go home and change, I'm sure you're covered in sand or water." He says.

"Good idea." I say while shaking some of the sand out of my hair. "Pick me up at my house in an hour."

"Yes, ma'am." He says. We hang up and I walk over to Bella.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I say while grinning widely.

"Who was on the phone, Jane?" Bella teases, "Jasper?" She laughs, her friend Jacob looks up at me.

"You're seeing one of those freaks?" He asks me.

"We're just friends." I say reluctantly. "If you wanted to get on someone's case for dating one of those 'freaks' start with Bella." I say walking to my car.

I get home and hopped in the shower quickly. I wash my hair with my favorite fruity scented shampoo and conditioner along with my floral scented body wash. I quickly blow dried my hair and put on some mascara. I got dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. I slid a gray lightweight jacket over my arms and slid into my shoes.

 _Knock knock._ "Uh, Jane, you have a visitor." My father says from the opposite side of my bedroom door. I open the door to see my father standing there staring at me with wide eyes.

"Thanks dad." I say trying to walk by his arm blocks my exit.

"Not so fast." He says. "Where are you going, who is this boy?"

"I'm not sure where we're going. His name is Jasper didn't you talk to him?" I ask.

"No. I want to meet him. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Dad. Stop. He's not my boyfriend." I say walking down the steps with my father. Jasper is sitting on the sofa waiting for me. He looks so perfect in his black button down shirt and jeans. As soon as he sees me he stands up. "Dad, this is my friend, Jasper Hale. Jasper, my father, Al."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hart" Jasper says extending a hand, my father shakes politely.

"Same to you. So, where will you be taking my only daughter tonight?" My father asks. I roll my eyes.

"Dinner and a movie." He says giving me a smirk. "I'll have her home by ten."

"Nine thirty." My father replies, Jasper nods his head.

"Dad, its Friday." I say looking into his eyes sweetly.

"Ten is fine." My father reluctantly stated. I smiled and walked out the front door holding Jasper's hand.

As always Jasper opens my door, I sit in his luxurious car and buckle my seat belt.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Well, my parents took Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice to Alaska for the weekend. Edward is at Bella's house. We have my house to ourselves." He says giving me a wink. I felt my face turn bright red. We pull up to his house, beautifully secluded in the forest, covered in windows. He leads me into the house and to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Black sheets were draped all over his room. Pillows were strewn about on the floor there were candles and flowers around the room. I smiled at him. "This is your room?" I asked.

"Well, it doesn't normally look like this, but I wanted tonight to be special." He leads me into a little fort he made out of the black sheets and inside is a tv. "I hope you like scary movies."

"Are you kidding, I love scary movies." I lied. I was a weenie and could get scared by a bunny.

As we were watching The Omen I caught Jasper staring at me. I blushed and tried to look away but his hand touched my chin and made me look at him. He leaned in for a kiss until he suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." He says. My stomach dropped and my heart filled with sadness.

"Did I do something?" I said looking up at him.

"No. You're perfect, don't you see that's why we can't be together." He shook his head and gave a sigh. "I'm not who you think I am, Jane."

"What do you mean?" I ask, not giving up hope.

"I've never felt this way about a person like I feel about you." He says cupping my face in his hand. "I don't want to ever hurt you."

"You said it yourself, no one could lay a finger on me while you were there." I said.

"Of course I would protect you from other people, but, I'm not sure I could protect you from myself." He said.

"That's crazy. You would never hurt me." I said adjusting my position so I was on my knees sitting in front of him holding his face.

"Jane. I need to tell you something. I have a dark side."

"You can tell me anything, it won't change the feeling I have for you." I said holding his hands.

"I'm a vampire, Jane." He says. I knew he wasn't joking because of his tone. I thought back to what Bella was trying to tell me on the beach, cold pale skin, black eyes, super strength. I blinked slowly.

"Okay." I said calmly.

"Okay?" Jasper asked looking confused. I smiled widely.

"I told you nothing you can say will change how I feel about you." I said. "I'll have you know, I also have a dark side." I said.

"Oh really?" he chuckled. I put my hands at either side of his body and crawled closer to him only inches away from his ear.

"I make sure I get what I want." I said in a sultry whisper. I sat back down and continued watching the movie, I can't believe what I just did, and I can't believe what I just heard. A vampire? I thought those were just in the movies. I don't know. My stomach growled, apparently loud enough for Jasper to hear.

"I'm sorry, I promised you dinner." He said pausing the movie. "Let's go to the kitchen." We exited the fort and his room and walked to the kitchen.

I stood there admiring the house and admiring Jasper. He opened the fridge and pulled out a few items. "I hope spaghetti is okay." He said.

I walked over and hugged him from behind. I felt like I've known him for years. Our attraction to one another was like fireworks. He spun around to face me and grabbed my hips. He pulled me up to sit on the counter and leaned in. I gently put my hand on his face as we kissed. His hand rubbed my thigh as his kisses wandered down my neck. I let out a small moan, he found his way back up to my mouth.

We were interrupted by Alice. She busted in to the front door and arrived in the kitchen in seconds.

"Hi" her little voice said "I'm Alice. I don't think we've met." She said coming over to me. I hopped off of the counter and straightened my shirt.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Jane." I said politely.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Jasper said.

"Oh you know, I can't stay away from home too long." She said with an awkward chuckle.

"Jane, it's almost nine thirty why don't I start taking you home." Jasper said.

"Let me go get my jacket from your room." I said. I walked up to his room and grabbed my jacket. I was greeted at the bottom of the steps by the rest of Jasper's family, minus Edward.

Esme was the first to greet me, she walked up with Carlisle with a big smile on her face.

"Jane, it's so nice to meet you, you're all Jasper has been talking about." Esme said. Jasper came around the corner and took my hand.

"I have to get Jane home." He said in a strict tone.

"It was nice meeting you." I said smiling at Esme as I was being pulled by Jasper.

Driving home was silent. I tapped my fingers on my legs until I decided to break the silence.

"Did I do something?" I asked him.

"No, I did." He said through his clenched teeth. We pulled into my driveway, gravel clanking against the tires. "Some vampires have abilities." He said.

"Do you?" I ask.

"Pathokinesis. I can read and adjust people's emotions." He said. "Edward can read people's mind, and Alice can see the future." This must have been about something Alice saw.

"Is that why Alice came home early? What did she see?" I asked. His eyes turned from golden brown to black in a matter of seconds, I could feel him growing angrier. I placed my hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

"She saw me…Killing you." He said. "If she had come in five minutes later, you would have been dead." I swallowed the lump in my throat as he continued to speak. "You know I'm a vampire, yet, you didn't ask about my diet." He said. "My family and I don't drink human blood. We drink the blood from animals. Deer, mountain lions, all of them. I'm the newest vegetarian in our family. It's harder for me to resist human blood. I smell you and you smell so good. I kiss you and I just want to know what you taste like." He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You won't hurt me." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" He said in an upset tone of voice.

"I know you." I said. I gave him a smile. He got out of the car and opened my door for me. I got out and he walked me to my front door. I leaned in and kissed him softly running my fingers through his hair. He grabbed my hip and took a sharp breath in.

"Be my girlfriend." He said. "Be mine and only mine."

"Okay." I said smiling at him. He gave me a quick kiss before going back into his car. I walked in my house, shut the door and leaned against it, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nine fourty five. He gets some bonus points." My father said, not looking away from the television.

"Who does?" Brandon asks.

"Jane's new boyfriend." My father says grinning at me.

"When can I meet him?" Brandon asks standing up smiling mischievously.

"Never." I said walking upstairs to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was very rainy. I got ready quickly, I wore my dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a green military style jacket and black combat boots. I walked downstairs grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Jasper was there waiting for me. He opened my car door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I thought we could drive to school together today." He said. "That way everyone would know that you're mine now." With a quick flash of his teeth we were off to school. The rain had subsided a little bit when we arrived at school. He opened my door and put his arm around my waist holding me close to him. All eyes were on us. We did the whole high school romance stuff, he held my backpack, walked me to class, sat with me at lunch, and drove me home.

Late that night I couldn't fall asleep. I knew by the snores from my brother's room that he was asleep, and my father doesn't typically stay up past ten. I decided to be a little naughty. I dressed in my black lace bra and matching panties, and put on a black silk robe. I snapped a picture of my chest with my robe exposing some of what is underneath and sent it to Jasper.

" _Want to see more?_ " I hit send along with the picture and within seconds I got a reply.

" _Yes ma'am._ " I giggled.

" _Come over and see for yourself._ " I took a deep breath and hit send. I opened my window and picked up my room a bit, I made my bed and sat on it posing sexually. Minutes later Jasper arrives at my window. He climbs in, hair disheveled like he was in a hurry. I cross my legs and give him a beckoning look. He comes over and picks me up by my hips throwing me back on the bed as he climbs on top of me. I feel his cold hands explore my body, he throws my robe on to the floor and kisses my neck.

"I know you like this." He says. I let out a little moan to let him know I do. "Shh," he puts his finger to my lips. "we don't want to wake anyone." He unhooks my bra and throws it across the room. He leaves a trail of kisses down my chest to my belly to my inner thighs. He uses his teeth to take my panties off. He breathes his cold breath over my cunt and starts licking softly, teasing me with his tongue. He gently puts his middle finger in me exploring and pleasuring me. After a few minutes the sucking and fingering doesn't stop. I felt tightness in my cunt ready to explode. I run my fingers through his hair and push his head in more as I cum on his fingers. He looks at me with a naughty grin and licks his fingers. It was his turn.

I climb on top of him and take off his belt and pants as he takes his shirt off. When I pull his boxers down I am amazed at the size. I make eye contact as I start to lick his hard cock. As I start sucking his dick I hear him groan and grab the sheets. "Now now, we don't want to wake anyone." I whisper. I continue to suck him off bobbing my head faster until he reaches climax in my mouth. I swallow his load and crash my lips against his.

"I want you to fuck me." I whisper in his ear. He shakes his head.

"We can't." He says. "I can't lose control with you. While pleasuring you I can control myself but just look what happens when you pleasure me." He pointed to some rips in my sheets and my pillow case ripped to shreds. "Imagine what I'll do to you if we ever do that." He says. I let out a deep sigh.

"This is a good start." I say giggling. I pull the blanket over our naked bodies and pull him closer to me. I quickly fell asleep.

 **A/N: I wanted to throw a little smutty chapter in for you guys. Hope you like it! How are you enjoying the story so far? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up Jasper was gone. I looked around my bed touching my ripped sheets from last night. After a few minutes I decided it was time to do my morning routine. Shower, hair and makeup, and pick out an outfit. Today I decided on a gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I threw on a black cardigan and walked downstairs.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal while my father and brother watch the news. _Buzz buzz._ I got a text from Jasper.

" _My family and I are playing baseball today, care to join us?_ " Baseball? I wasn't good at sports, but baseball I could probably do.

" _On one condition. You have to officially meet my brother._ " I text back. I glanced over at Brandon who was glued to his phone.

" _Deal. I'll see you in ten._ " I got up and walked over to my dad and Brandon.

"Bran, could you go put some clothes on?" I asked.

"What's wrong with my PJ's?" He asked defensively.

"Jasper's coming over. I think it's time you two meet." I say he grinned an evil grin and went to change. When he came back down he was in a blue t-shirt that exposed his muscles, and cargo shorts. I heard Jasper's car pull into our driveway so I went out to meet him. Before I walked out I turned and looked at Brandon. "Please behave, Bran." I say.

"Howdy, ma'am." Jasper says while sliding an arm around my waist kissing my cheek. He looked so cute in his baseball t-shirt and tight pants. I couldn't help but get turned on. "Whoa now, let's calm down." I forget he can read my emotions. Before you know it my brother opens the door for us.

"Come on in you two!" He says. I glare at him while walking with Jasper to the sofa.

"Dad you remember Jasper." I say to my father, he nods and smiles to the best of his ability.

"Jasper, how are you today?" He asks politely.

"Very well, thank you sir. Yourself?" Jasper responds. My father nods back at him. Brandon sits in between Jasper and I putting an arm around each of us.

"So, you two kids sure are cute. Now let's talk about the important stuff. Are you having safe sex?" Brandon asks looking at Jasper.

"Dad." I say trying to get my father's attention

"Brandon, that's enough." He says.

"Alright, alright. Seriously, Jasper. If you ever hurt her in any way shape or form, just know I'll kill you." Brandon says shrugging.

"That won't happen." Jasper says sternly to Brandon. I stood up and walked over to Jasper.

"Well we should be going." I said. Jasper stood up, shook my father's hand and waved to Brandon. I flipped Bran off as I left.

We arrived at the field where we would be playing baseball. Bella was there too, I walked up to her and Esme while Jasper was swinging the bat around with Rosalie.

"Jane! I'm so glad you came. You can help Bella and I be umpires." Esme said hugging me. I loved how maternal Esme was, it reminded me of my mother whom I missed dearly.

I jumped at the sound of brash thunder. "It's time" Alice said. Rosalie was up to bat first, you couldn't see the baseball after Alice threw it, just a blur of white in the air. When Rose hit the ball it made the same noise as the thunder.

"I see why you need the thunder." Bella said to Esme. We watched as Edward ran for the ball. I could see her twist her brown curly hair around her index finger. I nudged her and chuckled. "What? He's hot." She said. Carlisle was up at bat, he hit the ball up in the air, when Emmett and Edward tried catching it their bodies collided, making a similar thunder noise. Carlisle ran a homerun.

"Jasper you're up." Esme says patting him on the shoulder. My attention perked up. He rolled his sleeves up and licked his lips, glancing towards me. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Run my fingers through his hair, take his shirt off.

"Hey!" I hear a voice yell towards me. I look over, it was Edward. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Jane." He says. I laugh because as Edward's focus was on me Jasper hit a homerun in his direction.

"Stop!" Alice exclaimed. She had a vision. Whatever it was it was bad because Edward ran over and grabbed Bella and me by the arms and pulled us towards the cars. Jasper ran over to us.

"Edward what happened, what did Alice see?" He asked.

"It's too late, they're here." Alice said. Who was here? Just then three vampires came out of the fog in the trees towards us. Jasper put his body in front of me. Edward did the same to Bella.

The vampires were beautiful. One had white blonde hair, with muscles gleaming through his jacket. The other had dark skin and long dreadlocks for hair. The last was a girl, skinny and paler than the rest, with bright red wild hair. They wanted to play with us. The wind blew towards them, drafting my scent right into their noses.

They leapt forward towards us. Emmett shoved the blonde one back while Rosalie stared into the eyes of the redhead. I heard a growl escape from Jasper's lips.

"I can see that the game is over now, we'll leave." The dark one states. Jasper pulled me roughly towards the car. Edward drove with Bella in the front seat while Jasper and I were in the back. Jasper's eyes turned black as he thought about the events that just occurred.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks.

"We have to get out of here, James is a tracker, I read his mind. We just made this the most interesting game of his life."

Bella and I packed overnight bags. I told my father that Alice was taking me on a trip to see my grandparents in Jacksonville. When we arrived at the Cullen's Rosalie was wearing Bella's clothing, Esme was wearing my blue long sleeve shirt and black leggings. Jasper and Alice took Bella and me to Jacksonville. We arrived to the hotel, one bed in the room. I didn't mind sharing with Bella but I can't say I hadn't hoped for some alone time with Jasper. Alice and Bella went to the hotel restaurant while Jasper and I sat on the couch.

"I think it's right time I told you." Jasper said, his southern twang coming out in his voice.

"Tell me what?" I asked brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"How I was turned." He said. "Carlisle didn't do it like he did the others." He took my hand in his and looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes. "I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary in 1863. I used my charm and persuasion to enter the army when I was seventeen. I was on my way to Galveston when I spotted her, Maria." He paused. "She changed me in the cover of night. She was building an army, I trained her newborns, with that I was also in charge of disposing her newborns that weren't strong enough. I thought what we had was love, but I was her puppet. I felt everything they felt. It wasn't until I met Alice at a diner in 1948 I decided to join the Cullen's and become a vegetarian."

I was overwhelmed with the story I had heard. Jealous and livid at the same time. Who was Maria to just hurt Jasper like that? I felt a small kiss on my cheek flooding me with calmness and understanding. He put his hand on my chin and leaned in to kiss me.

"Bella's gone" Alice proclaimed as she ran into the room. Jasper leapt up towards her.

"Where did she go?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I was having a vision and couldn't stop her." She said sadly. "The tracker changed course, I don't know what I saw but I drew a room full of mirrors." She said handing Jasper a drawing.

"A ballet studio?" I asked. Alice looked at me.

"Do you know where this is?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember seeing a picture of Bella when she was little here. Mimi's dance studio. It's here in Jacksonville." I said. Jasper collected and packed our things, we rushed down to the car. Alice called Edward as Jasper drove.


	8. Chapter 8

We stood out front of the studio waiting for the others. I knew Bella was in there by herself but Jasper held a tight hold on my waist.

"Why can't we just go in and fight him ourselves." I said filled with anger.

"Edward has to be the one to do it, I've seen it." Alice said looking around for Edward. I heard Bella scream from inside the studio. I slid out of Jasper's hold and ran into the studio. Jasper didn't know what happened at first, he turned around and I was gone.

I ran in and saw James on top of Bella, shoving a camera in her face as he broke her leg. He looked at me with eyes as red as the devil. Within seconds he was in front of me holding my neck in his hand.

"I was wondering when you would show up." He said to me. I tried to hit him but he grabbed my forearm and bit it. I let out a scream. "I'm going to save you for later." He threw me against a mirror which shattered around me.

I felt my warm blood on my back and my arms. Jasper ran in after me and saw me lying on the floor. He pummeled James to the ground. Edward showed up with the rest of the family. Carlisle was helping Bella while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were ripping apart James' body.

Jasper ran over to me helping me sit up, I kept thrashing from the pain of the venom in my arm. He looked down at his hand which was covered in blood. That's when he noticed my bite mark on my forearm. Jasper sunk his teeth in my arm where the bite was and started drinking from me. Alice ran over and put her hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Jasper, stop it. You're killing her. Remember who you are." I heard her say as I passed out.

When I awoke I felt my father's hand on mine. He had his head in his free hand and was mumbling under his breath.

"She's awake." I heard Brandon say to my father. He looked up and immediately gave me a warm hug.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

"Alice called and said you fell down the steps in the hotel you were staying at, you went through a window, Jane. You're all scraped up but you were unconscious when the ambulance arrived."

"W-where is Jasper?" I ask trying to look around the room.

"He went to get us coffee and snacks." My father said. "He should be back soon."

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy. I'm glad you have him around." My brother said under his breath. Just then Jasper walked in with cups of coffee and a bag of what I can only imagine was donuts.

"Alright, who wa-" once Jasper saw that I was awake he stood dead in his tracks and smiled widely. "You're awake!" He exclaimed setting the coffee and snacks down to come over to me. He kissed my forehead and couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. Carlisle walks in to the room wearing his lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck, holding his clip board.

"I heard you were awake." He said smiling, he walked over checking my pulse, vision, and hearing. "All your vitals look good. Give us an hour or so and you will be out of here." He said. "Jasper, why don't you gather her stuff and put it in Mr. Hart's car." Jasper did as he was asked and like Dr. Cullen said I was released within the hour.

A week later I was sitting on the couch eating pizza with my brother, Jared, and my father watching a Mariners game. _Buzz buzz buzz_ my phone rang.

"Hello." I answer. Jasper was on the other end of the line.

"So, I know its last minute, but you wouldn't happen to have a date to the dance tonight would you, ma'am?" He asks, throwing his southern drawl into the mix which he knows I cannot resist. I heard a knock on the door. I knew everyone else was so invested in the game that I got up and walked to the front door.

"I don't know, Jazz. I don't have a-" I opened the door to see Alice smiling sweetly holding a black box.

"Dress?" She asked smirking at me while she walked inside and up to my room.

"Did you two plan this?" I ask Jasper.

"No, darlin' I think she saw it coming." He chuckled. "I'll pick you up at seven." I hung up and walked upstairs. Alice had transformed my bedroom into a salon. Makeup was all over my desk, hair spray, hair pins, everything was on top of my dresser. I looked over at my closet to see the prettiest red dress I have ever seen.

"Red is Jasper's favorite color." Alice said when she saw me admiring the dress. It had a floor length chiffon skirt with a tight sweetheart neckline top. Alice sat me down in a chair and started to go to work on my hair and makeup. The finished look was stunning. My hair was in a French twist and my makeup was just sultry enough to still be classy. Alice pulled out a pair of golden heels.

"I have a better idea." I said smiling.

Jasper knocked on my front door, Alice walked downstairs and opened the door, revealing Jasper in a black suit. I walked downstairs and heard whistles from my brother and Jared. Jasper twitched a little and glared at Jared. He linked his arm around mine as we walked to his car.

"I'm glad you can walk in those shoes Alice has you wearing." He said chuckling.

"Actually, I opted out of heels." I said lifting my skirt up to reveal a brown pair of cowboy boots. Jasper laughed.

"I didn't know I was dating a cowgirl." He said with a crooked smile.

"You don't know a lot about me, Jasper Hale."

"Well I can't wait to find out more." He said kissing my forehead.

When we arrived at the dance I remembered something.

"When we were at my house, why were you staring at Jared?" I asked.

"When he saw you walk down the stairs, he became… excited. I put an end to that." He said grabbing my hip pulling me closer to him.

"That's embarrassing." I said.

"I don't like him. He wants you." I shrugged my shoulders and brushed it off. We danced around like fools for hours. As the dance was winding down we decided to take a walk outside. There was a beautiful fountain lit up surrounded by thousands of flowers.

"Thank you." I said to Jasper.

"For what?" He asked looking confused.

"Saving me back in Jacksonville." He shook his head.

"You almost didn't make it. I had to suck the venom out of you from when James bit you. I couldn't stop. But then I looked at your face. You were scared and about to pass out. I stopped as soon as I looked into your eyes." I drug my fingers on top of the water in the fountain. We were silent for a few minutes.

"I want you to know something." Jasper said looking at his shoes and putting his hands in his pockets. We faced towards each other only inches apart.

"Tell me." I said placing my head on his chest. He took his finger and brought my chin up to look at him.

"I love you, Jane Hart." He said staring deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too, Jasper Hale." I smiled and stood on my tip toes in order to initiate what I can describe as our best kiss, ever.

 **A/N: Thats it! Book one is finished! I'm going to take a few days in between this part and the 'New Moon' part. I hope you like it so far and if you have any comments/suggestions don't be shy!**


	9. Chapter 9

September thirteenth 2015. 7:30 AM. Parking lot of Forks High School.

I stood there searching the lot eagerly for Bella's red truck. Jasper was leaning against my car wearing dark blue jeans a white t shirt and a black jacket. He slid his arms around my waist hugging me from behind.

"She'll be here soon." Jasper whispered in my ear. I clutched on to the square white box which held the birthday present I was going to give to Bella. It was a silver necklace with a small heart in the middle. It was simple yet beautiful, like Bella.

"There they are!" I yelled while watching Bella and Edward pull up in Bella's truck. Edward opened Bella's door and I ran over to hug her. "Happy Birthday!" I said. Bella hugged me back and shushed me.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, Jane." She said. I always loved birthdays. Alice walked over holding a large black box.

"Bella! Happy birthday!" She said. Bella glared at the both of us as we handed her our presents.

"I said no presents." Bella said.

"Well I've already seen you open them and guess what you love them! And you're going to wear them tonight, eight o'clock, our place?" Alice said. Bella looked down unsure of the celebration Alice no doubt had planned.

Jasper cleared his throat and stared at Bella. "Okay." Bella said. "I'll be there." She looked around confused. Edward started chuckling. "Jasper! No fair with the mood control thing!" She yelled.

"Sorry Bella, happy… Never mind." He said dragging me to the school. "So you're coming too, right?" He asked me. "I might have a little present for you." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Me? Why? It's not my birthday." I said looking confused.

"Well, I've planned something special for us tonight." He said giving me a crooked smile. I felt my face turn bright red.

"Pick me up at seven thirty then." I said. The bell rang and we went on with our school day.

"What are you so dressed up for?" Brandon asks walking in my room. I flattened my black pencil dress and looked in the mirror.

"Too much?" I asked putting on a gold metal accent belt around my waist. Brandon laughed.

"You don't look like my sister. You look grown up. Stop it." He said punching my arm playfully but hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Yeah well we are grown up. How are you liking college by the way?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's alright. More freedom. Hey, you know I care about you, right?"

"Sure, Bran. What's this about?" I asked looking worried.

"I don't know. I've been hanging out with a bunch of Jared's friends, once they found out that you were dating Jasper they kind of, told me some stuff." He said.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"I guess something happened between his family and some of the Quileutes, but they all tell me that they're bad people." He said.

"Bran, stop. You barely know him or his family. I can't believe you would say this." I became angry, I stormed out of my room and out front of my house where Jasper was standing. He must have heard the whole thing.

"Hey." I said walking up to him. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go." He said opening my door for me. We drove to his house in silence.

"I don't think you're a bad person." I said breaking the silence.

"I am. I'm not good for you. You know how dangerous I am, Jane." He said. I rubbed his arm.

"I love you. Nothing can change that." I said smiling at him. I felt his mood lighten a bit.

We walked inside to see the living room decorated with candles, balloons and roses. Jasper walked with me around the house. I came across a painting of beautiful people standing above people, dressed in regale attire.

"Who are they?" I asked mesmerized by the painting.

"The Volturi. That's Marcus, Caius, and Aro." Jasper responded. "The closest thing vampires have to royalty. The make all of the rules we have to follow."

"There are rules?" I asked.

"Not many, the most important one is to keep our existence a secret. Not to let anyone find out about who we really are." Interesting. I wanted to ask more questions but Bella and Edward arrived just after that.

When Bella arrived we sang the happy birthday song and watched her open presents. She started with Emmett and Rosalie's. When she picked up the box she shook it realizing it was empty.

"Already installed it in your truck." Emmett said excitedly. "It's about time you had a decent sound system in that piece of-" Bella cut him off.

"Don't talk about the truck." Bella said, everyone laughed as Edward handed Bella the next present.

"Carlisle and I felt you were looking a little pale." Esme said as Bella was opening the gift. Two tickets to Jacksonville. As she was tearing the paper she dropped the box.

"Ouch" Bella said holding up her finger. "Paper cut." Edward and I looked immediately at Jasper whos eyes had turned shadowy black. I strengthened my grip on Jasper but I was not strong enough.

Jasper pushed me down, I hit my head which started bleeding. He leapt towards Bella and escaped the hold of both Carlisle and Emmett. Edward pushed Bella back into a line of vases which shattered and cut her arm. Edward shoved Jasper back so far his body collapsed into the piano crushing it. Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie took Jasper outside to hunt. Carlisle and Edward took us to Carlisle's office to stich up our wounds.

"This wouldn't have happened if I was changed." Bella said. She was obsessed with the thought of becoming a vampire. I remained silent. Yes I've given some thought into the possibility of being changed however I never mentioned it to Jasper.

"How do you do this, Carlisle? Why doesn't blood bother you?" I ask.

"Years of practice. I always knew I wanted to help people." He replied. "You're finished, Jane. Jasper probably wants to see you." Carlisle said softly. He gave me a pat on my arm and I walked up to Jasper's room. The room was a terror, flowers were ripped and thrown on the floor, and there were broken vases everywhere. Jasper sat on the new bed he had put in his room with his head in his hands.

I walked over and sat next to him, I put my arm around him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I could have killed her. I could have killed you. I can't believe myself." I made him look at me which was probably a mistake. "I did that to you?" He said touching my bandage. "I'm so sorry, Jane." He apologized over and over.

"Jazz, look at me. I'm fine. Bella is fine." I said.

"I should take you home." He said standing up walking towards the door. I followed him and waved goodbye to everyone on my way out.

The next day the Cullen's weren't at school. Most likely hunting. It was strange because Jasper usually lets me know when they're hunting. I sat with Bella at lunch. "Did Edward tell you why they aren't here?" I asked Bella. She shook her head.

"Jasper?" She asked. I shook my head as well. We looked at each other with a worried look.

As I pulled into my driveway Jasper was standing off to the side of my house. I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Where were you today?" I asked.

"Can we take a walk?" He asked me. We walked on this little trail near my house in the forest. About half a mile in he stopped.

"My family and I are moving." He said bluntly. "Carlisle is supposed to look ten years older than he is and people are getting suspicious. You know we can't spend a long time in once place." He said.

"So, what do we do? I'm almost eighteen, I can move out soon. Can you all wait a few months?" I asked.

"I think it would be best if we broke up." He said. My heart sunk and I felt like I had to throw up. "It would be easiest." I couldn't bring myself to say anything. "I'm sorry Jane. I love you." He said before he vanished.

 **A/N : Hey guys! Sorry if these chapters are kind of short for the "New Moon" part of the story! To be honest New Moon wasn't my favorite book/movie. If you all have any suggestions don't be afraid to let me know! Also, check out my Tumblr: .com**


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there for five minutes after Jasper had left. It started raining. I dropped to my knees and cried. About an hour later my father and Brandon found me curled up in a pile of mud and grass soaking wet. Bran carried me to the house and wrapped a towel around me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" My father asked in a worried tone. I just sat there, staring at the ground, shuddering. The phone rang and Brandon answered.

"Hello?" He listened intently to whoever was on the other line. "Thank you." He said and hung up the phone.

"Bella went missing too. They found her in the forest just like Jane." Brandon said angrily. "Good thing those freaks left town, you won't be hurt anymore."

"Left town? The Cullen's are gone?" My father said. I was weeping silently. "Brandon, go start Jane a shower." He said. Brandon did as he asked and even put a towel in the dryer for me so that it would be warm when I was finished.

I walked upstairs to the bathroom and stripped off my clothing. I stepped into the shower, warm water came over me and the mud started running down my legs. I washed my hair getting leaves and mud out and lathered my body in soap. Bran cracked the door to put my towel on the sink. I know he heard my sobs through the noise of the water. He closed the door and I turned the water on freezing cold. I missed Jasper's cold body on mine and this was the only way I could get the sensation again. I gave up and turned the shower off. I wrapped myself in the towel and walked to my room. I lied on my bed for what felt like minutes but what was actually hours.

In the morning I was woken by my brother who held a plate of waffles under my nose.

"I made waffles, little sister." He said smiling. The smell made me nauseous. I pulled the blankets over my face and turned away from him.

"Go away." I said. "I'm not hungry."

"You're not hungry? My sister, Jane Hart, who can eat an entire pizza in one sitting is not hungry? Suit yourself." He said taking a bite of a waffle and exiting my room. I sat up and picked up clothes from my floor. Gray shirt, black leggings, green military style jacket. I pulled my hair up in a bun without bothering to brush it.

My routine became just that. Waking up, going to school, coming home, lying in bed until I cried myself to sleep. I didn't eat half of the time causing me to lose about fifteen pounds. It doesn't seem like a lot but after a while I was looking sick. I came home from school one day to find my father sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me.

"Jane, can you come here for a minute?" He asked. I sat across from him awkwardly not making eye contact. "I'm worried. You don't eat, all you do is sleep. I think you should be over this by now." He said. "Why don't you go out with some friends or do something fun."

"Fun?" I asked. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Why don't you call Bella, go out shopping or something." I sighed and decided he was right. I couldn't just let this ruin my life.

"You're right. I'll see if Bella wants to do something." I walked upstairs and called her. She sounded horrible.

"Hello?" She said in a scratchy voice.

"Bella, it's Jane. Do you want to do something?" I ask.

We made plans to go see a movie and probably check out some stores. She picked me up at six and we went to the Port Angeles Cineplex. We saw some terrible zombie movie and wasted about $15 in junk food. I won't lie, it felt good to be out of the house, to eat junk food and spend time with my best friend.

"That movie was the worst." Bella said as we walked down the street.

"I know. Sorry, the reviews for it were good. Maybe they were being sarcastic." I replied. Bella's attention was directed to some guys on bikes in an alley way. She started walking towards them. "What are you doing?" I ask getting worried.

"I think I know him." She says walking to a wannabe bad boy on a motorcycle. I saw her climb onto the back of his bike and ride off. My anxiety heightened as I looked around looking for someone to help me. Minutes later I saw Bella walking back up towards me.

"What was that?!" I proclaim letting her know I was upset.

"It was such a rush, Jane." She said with life returning to her eyes.

"What you're an adrenaline junkie now?" I ask. "If you want a rush you ride a roller coaster, you don't get on some strangers bike!" I yell. She took me home after that. I walked in to see Bran and Jared on the sofa playing a game. Jared jumps up and walks over to me.

"Hey, Jane." He says smiling.

"Hi." I reply going into the kitchen.

"So I heard you saw that zombie movie. Was it any good?" He asked. I cracked open a soda and drank from it.

"No, not at all." I reply sliding past him to go to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was Saturday. I got a call early in the morning from Bella.

"I hope you're ready to apologize." I say into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I need your help with something." Bella responds. She picks me up and takes me to this weird junk yard. She walks over to two broken old motor bikes. "I have a friend who fixes things, he rebuilt the engine in my car. He can fix these." She said eagerly.

"So you're really into this now, huh? Alright, you wheel one I'll wheel the other." I said picking up one bike and walking it to her truck. Getting it in her truck was a difficult task. We both lifted one into the bed of her truck and did the same to the other. She drove me to her friend Jacob's house.

Jacob met us in his driveway and singlehandedly carried both motor bikes to his garage. Jared was sitting in the garage too. When he saw me get stood up and walked over to me.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ah, so you're the girl Jared is always going on about." Jacob said nudging Jared. Jared looked at Bella and repeated what Jacob said,

"Ah, so you're the girl Jacob is always going on about." He said. We all laughed.

"Bella brought me here. We're going to be fixing up these bikes." I said to Jared. "Think you can help?"

"I have absolutely no mechanical skill, but I will stay and make snarky comments." He said.

"Great, at least I'll have a buddy." I said. We sat on a few old stacked up tires and watched as Bella and Jake worked on the bikes.

We did this every day after school until finally the bikes were finished. Bella was the first to ride, she lost control and fell hitting a rock, we all ran over to her, Jake took off his shirt and put it on her head where she was bleeding.

"I'm sorry." Bella said.

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" Jacob asked. Bella and I made eye contact.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Later that night I was sitting on the couch with Brandon and my father when I got a call from a hysterical Bella.

"Hello?" I answer.

"He's back! They're coming after us! In the field! Giant wolves!" I couldn't make out half of what she was saying, I got up and went outside for some privacy.

"Slow down, Bella. What's going on?" I ask her.

"I was walking in the forest. I saw Laurent, he came up to me and told me that Victoria is coming for us. Since Edward and Jasper killed James she wants to kill us. But then out of nowhere there were a pack of like five huge wolves that came out of the forest and attacked him. I ran for my life." I stayed silent trying to digest what I just heard. "Say something."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I think those wolves killed Laurent." She paused. "I also think Jacob and Jared are wolves."

"Bella, stop. You're sounding crazy." I said.

"Listen, Jacob was the one who told me the legend about 'The Cold Ones' remember that's how I found out about Edward. He also told me that Quileutes were decedents of wolves." I took a deep sigh. When I looked up Jared was standing at the end of my driveway.

"I'll call you back, Bella." I said hanging up. I walked over to Jared. "You cut your hair." I said.

"Needed a change. Look, I'm going to be gone for a while, don't come looking for me, Jane. Stay away from me." He said. I was taken aback.

"Jared. What's going on?" I ask grabbing his bicep. "Whoa, you're on fire. Do you have a fever? Come inside I'll make you something to eat." He shook his head.

"Remember what I said. Goodbye, Jane." He ran off into the woods. As I turned to go back inside I heard howling. Could Bella be right about Jared and Jacob?

Jared was gone for weeks. No one had heard from him. I was starting to get worried.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella called me that day.

"Hey, Jane. Let's do something crazy. I'm picking you up in five minutes, be ready." She hung up before I could say anything. I got dressed in a red long sleeve tshirt and light blue jeans. When Bella picked me up she had this wicked grin on her face. She took us to some cliffs overlooking the ocean. We walked up to the top of the cliff and she started taking off her jacket and jewelry.

"What are we doing here?" I ask her.

"It's called cliff diving. I saw some guys doing it last week. I didn't want to do it alone."

"You know this is crazy dangerous." I said. Her eyes gave me a 'please' look. I sighed and took my jacket off. She clapped and stood by the edge. We held hands and looked at each other.

"On three." She said. "One… Two… Three!" She said, we both jumped at the same time, when we hit the water we let go of our hands. We came up and started laughing. A huge wave came over us dragging us under. I tried to find Bella but my jeans were stuck on a rock. Suddenly we were pulled out by Jacob and Jared.

"Are you two crazy? You could have killed yourselves!" I heard Jacob yell. I opened my eyes to see Jared.

"Jared! You're back." I said hugging him. He hugged me tightly.

"Great, I'm glad you two are reunited. Now lets get you two home."

"Our stuff is on the cliff." Bella said.

"We already got it." Jared said. When Jared and Jacob drove Bella and me home I looked at him curiously.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" I said.

"I prefer the term shape shifter." He said smirking. We pulled into Bella's driveway to see a familiar car on the street.

"That's Carlisle's car…. They're back!" I said getting out of the car. Jared followed and grabbed my arm.

"No, it's a trick, Jane! That redheaded vampire, she's after you isn't she? Jake told me the whole thing after we killed that vampire in the woods."

"We can't protect you here if they're back it's their territory." Jacob said to Bella.

"None of them would hurt us." Bella said. We ran into her house to see Alice standing in front of us.

"Bella, Jane!" She said sounding surprised.

"Alice! It's so good to see you, is anyone else here?" Bella asked as I examined the room hoping to see Jasper.

"Would you care to explain to me how you two are still alive?!" She proclaimed.

"What?" we said in unison.

"I saw you two jump off of a cliff, why would you want to kill yourselves?" She asked.

"We were cliff diving. It was fun." Bella said.

"What is that god-awful wet dog stench?" Alice said sniffing the air. We looked at each other.

"That's probably us, see we've been hanging out with some werewolves." I said.

"Werewolves?! That's not good company to keep." Alice said matter of factly.

"Speak for yourself, bloodsucker." Jacob said from behind us.

"I thought you said you couldn't protect me here." Bella said.

"I guess we don't care." Jared said walking in behind Jacob.

"Well I'm not going to hurt her." Alice said standing up,

"No, you're just a harmless tick. I'm talking about the other one, who tried to kill them because of you."

"Victoria?" Alice asked. "I didn't see her, I can't see past you and your dogs."

"Alice, can you give us some privacy?" Bella asked. She nodded and walked out back.

"How many are here, how long are they staying?" Jacob asked.

"It's just Alice." I said

"She can stay as long as she would like." Bella said walking into the kitchen.

Jared and I stayed in the living room while Jake and Bella spoke. We sat in silence. I sat on my hands and Jared brushed back a piece of my hair. Suddenly there was yelling in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?!" Bella yelled.

"What's going on?" I said running in the kitchen. Alice looked at me.

"Edward and Jasper, they're going to the Volturi. They're going to kill themselves."

"What why?" I ask nervously.

"They think you two are dead." In an instant Bella and I run out of the house with Alice. Jacob and Jared try to stop us but we're already in Carlisle's car. Bella left a note for Charlie and I texted my dad saying I was staying a few nights with Bella. We got on the first plane to Italy.


	13. Chapter 13

"They're going to do it at noon, when the sun is at its highest." Bella put her feet on the dashboard of Alice's yellow Porche and ran her fingers through her hair. I sat in the back with my knees to my chest and my nails digging into the seat.

"Why is everyone dressed in red?" Bella asked irritated.

"Saint Marcus' day festive, the celebration of the banishing of Vampires in Italy." Alice replied. "Now you can see that today of all days the Volturi would take exposing our kind very seriously." Alice stopped at an intersection that was blocked off by police.

"Run. Get to the clock tower in the middle of town." Alice said to both of us, the clock read eleven fifty seven. Three minutes until noon. Bella and I grabbed hands and ran as fast as we could, I must have ran into hundreds of people. We stopped in front of a fountain in front of the clock tower. We watched as the bell tolled and the doors opened to reveal Jasper and Edward, unbuttoning their shirts and preparing to step out. I was the first to hop into the fountain. Nothing can stop me, Bella followed and we got to them within seconds before they stepped out. I tackled Jasper to the ground, Bella shielded Edward from the light pushing him in.

"Open your eyes, Jazz look at me I'm alive!" I said cupping his gorgeous face in my hands. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"How? How are you alive?" He asked kissing my face repeatedly. Love and happiness flooded my emotions like warm ray of sunlight. We stood up and Jasper turned his back towards me, he put his arm around me as to protect me, he looked into the dark hallway.

"Edward." He said in a deep stern voice. Edward turned around to see a group of Vampires walking towards us.

There were two men and a girl. The men were brawny and gorgeous, with dark hair and piercing red eyes. The girl had white blonde hair to match her skin. Her eyes were as crimson as fresh blood.

"Aro wants to see you. All of you." The girl stated. We traveled through cobblestone corridors, down stairs, and walked what felt like forever. We followed them to a room covered in marble. It was stunning, and on a risen platform sat three thrones and three stunning Vampires.

I recognized them from the painting I saw in the Cullen's home. The one on the left, Marcus, looked older, maybe about fifty six or so with thick eyebrows and wavy hair, the one on the right, Caius, looked devilish, a mean look on his face was stained on his pale face. The one in the middle, Aro, had sleeked back black hair and was very polished.

"So very nice to see you all here." The one in the middle began. He walked down and over to Jasper and I. "My name is Aro. That is Marcus and Caius. You must be Jane, correct? Oh we have heard loads about you, haven't we?" He said turning back to Marcus. Marcus let out a groan and rested his head on his hand, looking unamused. "I wonder, have you met our Jane?" Aro said looking at the blonde Vampire girl who brought us here. She smirked and muttered something under her breath.

I let out a shriek and fell to my knees. My blood was boiling, literally, I could feel it under my skin. Jasper tried to run to Jane but he was being held by guards "Aro, make her stop! That's enough!" Jasper yelled.

"Jane, be nice to our guests." Aro said calmly glancing at her. The pain stopped but I couldn't stop crying. Jasper shook out of one of the guard's arms and pulled me up into his arms trying to calm me down.

"And this must be Isabella." Aro said gliding over to Edward and Bella. "Edward mentioned that his powers do not work on you, do you mind?" He asked holding his hand out.

"Aro can read every single thought you've had just by one touch." Edward said softly. Bella outstretched her hand and placed it on top of Aro's. He closed his eyes and opened them within an instant. "Very interesting. I was wondering if you were immune to all of our powers." He glanced at Jane again and she stared at Bella with intensity. Nothing was happening to her.

Aro started to laugh. "How peculiar." He said. "Now, why are we here? Oh yes. Letting our existence become known to humans." Aro said looking between Jasper and Edward. "You both know that is our number one rule, and yet, these two humans know about us."

Two of the Volturi guards pushed me, Bella, and Jasper to the side while they forced Edward to his knees. Aro came up to him and put his arm in his hands, about to snap Edward's neck. Bella screamed.

"No! Kill me!" She said. Aro looked at her. "Kill me instead." She yelled. One of the guards brought Bella to the center of the room in front of Aro. He placed his cold hand on her neck. Just as he was about to tear her head off in one stroke, Alice walked in.

"That shouldn't be necessary." She said walking up to Aro. "I've seen them as vampires, Aro. Both of them." She said. Both of us? Me as a vampire? I wonder when? Alice tore off her glove and extended her hand towards Aro, he clasped his hands around hers and took a sharp breath in.

"Make it soon, we can't risk anything else." Aro said reluctantly. He turned his back and walked up to his throne. Alice grabbed Bella and Jasper escorted me out with Edward following us.


End file.
